


Friendship.exe is no longer working. Please update!

by Cate_K1812



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Parksborn, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Doc Ock's funeral was a few days ago and ever since then Peter wasn't able to contact Harry. A little worried to have angered him, Peter goes to see Harry one night.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Friendship.exe is no longer working. Please update!

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't seen season 3 yet, so it doesn't bother me in. The. Slightest.
> 
> This is just a little headcanon I had after watching the Goblin War episodes. Because at the funeral of Otto, Harry was there but hadn't really said a lot and I believe he heard what Peter and Otto had talked about before he died.   
> Also I love a little sulking about nothing ^^
> 
> And a big thanks to my beloved beta bev_crusher1971 <3

Ever since Otto’s funeral, Peter hadn’t been able to contact Harry. He didn’t pick up his phone and wouldn’t answer the messages Peter left him.

Peter was a little concerned. After everything that had happened with the goblin nation, the mecha, the lie about Europe and of course Ock, Peter had thought he had reconnected with Harry. There weren’t any secrets left, were there?

In his Spider-man costume, Peter sat on a rooftop and watched the Oscorp tower. The radio silence was weird, almost sad now. He felt completely alone. His spider-crew, Miles, Anya and Gwen, were of course there to have his back in case anything happened, but except from Miles, who supported him wholeheartedly, no matter what, there was only one other person knowing his secret and that person wouldn’t answer his calls.

Peter shot a web and swung over to Oscorp tower. He landed safely and without a sound on the wall and crawled up to Harry’s room. Cautiously, he peeked inside. There he was. Harry laid stretched out on his sofa and watched TV.

Peter wanted to knock, but hesitated. He had had fights with Harry before and somehow he felt it could be like one of those again. If he’d just left, maybe anything could return to normal.

“Am I really that scared?” he wondered. “Harry is my friend… and… Ock did save us in the end. He said, he forgave him… Hah…”, he let out a loud sigh and withdrew to the side of the window. “What would I even say to him? Why is this so difficult? The last time I felt so contempt was when… oh yes, when I couldn’t tell him who Spider-man is because he hated me.”

Sitting on the wall, staring into the night, he brooded about what to do. He wasn’t even able to mutter around as he was usually doing. In complete silence he sat there and thought.

“I have to talk to him,” he decided. “When I have done anything to upset him, I have to find out what it is to get it out of this world.”

Determined, though still scared, he jumped onto the window sill and knocked on the glass. Harry sat up in surprise and gazed over. He was aware that only one person in all of New York would knock on his window in the middle of the night, but he was non the less surprised that it actually happened.

Seeing Spider-man looking at him with those big white lenses made him feel somewhat uncomfortable. He knew Peter was underneath the mask and exactly that was the problem. He had been avoiding his friend for a good reason. Or maybe… actually it was quite a stupid reason. Nevertheless, Harry was hurt and didn’t want to deal with the feelings he had.

Reluctantly, he opened the window. “What are you doing here, Pete?”

“I…” Peter started, looked away and stopped before starting again, “I wanted to see you,” he said and gazed right at his friend, pulling the mask off. “You haven’t been answering my texts and-”

“Get in here,” Harry cut him off and stepped aside.

Peter jumped in and the black haired boy closed the window behind him. Peter didn’t know where to go from here. He wanted to hug Harry, but that seemed out of question. His arm was still broken and a hug could cause him pain. Also, the attitude he showed made it quite obvious that he didn’t want him here.

“Wh-when I did anything to upset you, please tell me,” Peter begged. “I don’t want to fight with you. You’re my friend after all.”

“Oh am I?” Harry asked, still staring out in the night and only seeing Peters reflection in the glass.

“Of course!” Peter assured him. “Why would you think otherwise?”

Harry turned away from the window and returned to his spot on the sofa, “I’ve heard what you said to Ock.”

Not understanding what his friend was going for, Peter just listened.

“And that hurt me.” Harry said after a small break.

“What?” Peter asked confused in a low voice and walked to the sofa to face Harry, “We weren’t even talking about you.”

The other boy was avoiding his gaze as he said, “Don’t play dumb. I know that not telling you about the goblin mech and me being in New York wasn’t my best decision. I only wanted to impress you and show to you that even someone like my dad had still something good in him. But… you just replaced me.”

“Replaced you?” Peter asked concerned. “Harry, I could never-”

“And with Doc Ock out of all people?!” Harry shouted, jumping up and facing Peter.

“What?!”

“You said, he’s your best friend…” he finally clarified, his voice quivering. “I know you two had gone through a lot. And during all of this you have never once called me, asked for help or anything. We said nothing would change, even if I was CEO of Oscorp, but apparently I was wrong. I don’t even get why you came here. Horizon is your family now, isn’t it?”

Weakened he sunk back down onto the sofa and closed up. Peter made a step towards him and went down on his knees to look at Harry’s face. Very careful, so as not to appear too intrusive he placed a hand on Harry’s knee and the other next to him.

“Harry, no-one could ever take your place,” he said. “There is no-one as important to me as you.”

The young man opened up a little again, their gazes locking onto each other.

“Really?” he asked.

“Really!” Peter said, “You are so much more to me than just my best friend.”

A small smile appeared on Harry’s lips, “Is that so?”

Peter got up and moved next to his friend on the sofa, “I would lie if I said, you’re only a friend to me.”

The tense atmosphere dissolved and both boys became more relaxed.

“I’m glad,” Harry said and leaned back.

Peter just looked at him smiling. So this had been the reason for him not answering. Such a stupid thing. Thinking back to those words Peter had said to Otto, they hadn’t been a lie. Otto’s sacrifice had been enormous and in the end they had gotten really close. He wondered if all of this would have played out differently if it hadn’t been for Anna Maria and Venom.

“You know, having you around in this stupid costume is really distracting?” Harry asked all of the sudden and their eyes looked once more.

Peter started to laugh awkwardly, “Why stupid? Do you still have problems with Spider-man?”

“No,” Harry replied, “But skintight spandex? One can literally see anything, Pete. It kinda destroys the illusion of the likable little nerd.”

“Well, all heroes wear spandex. Even Captain America,” Peter tried to defend his choice of costume.

“No. Not really. Iron Man, Doctor Strange, not even Hawk Eye wears that anymore.”

“Black Widow, Captain Marvel and Miss Marvel.”

“So you admit to dress like a girl?” Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

“What?! No! I haven’t said that!” Peter replied.

“You kinda have.”

“I have not!” Peter persisted.

Harry just laughed and looked at him with his bright blue eyes. “Well, I’m glad we sorted this all out. You can go home now if you want. We can meet for a smoothie tomorrow if you want.”

“You want me to leave?” he asked, trying to hide the way he felt about that.

“If there isn’t anything you want to tell me, I guess we can part ways here,” Harry answered. “It would be weird if anyone saw Spider-man here with me, without his mask just chilling, don’t you think? Also, isn’t New York always in danger of something?”

“I guess so.” Peter muttered.

“I would love to come with you but,” Harry pointed to his broken arm, “I don’t think it would be a good idea.”

“Yeah… it wouldn’t be,” Peter agreed.

In his mind he was going through any possible scenario that this conversation could end as, depending on what he said or did next. The most likely, where the status quo was remained and nothing would happened, was the one that seemed safest. In that scenario he would just say goodbye and leave, meeting Harry tomorrow for a smoothie just as they used to for so many years. But… this wasn’t what he wanted.

“What if I said that I wouldn’t want to have you as my best friend any longer?” he said in a serious way, without even really wanting to do that.

“What?!” Harry asked, almost shrieking, “W-why would you say that? I thought you just came here to-”

“Yeah! I totally did! I mean… don’t get this wrong I… I really phrased this the wrong way,” Peter spluttered.

“How could you phrase that the _right_ way?!” Harry started to sound aggressive.  
“I mean… like… err… shit…” Peter just stuttered.

With his healthy hand Harry grabbed the front of his suite and pulled him closer, appearing quite menacing, “Just spit it, Pete! If this is because of-”

“NO!” Peter cut him off, “I told you how important you are to me! I don’t ever want to lose you.” He freed himself from Harry’s grip and stood up, walking around the room. “That’s why this is so difficult for me. I do not what to destroy what we have, but I also don’t want to stay where we are now.”

“What are you talking about?!” Harry asked confused and still a little angry sounding.

Inside of him he felt an uncertainty. Would Pete really say what he was thinking he wanted to say?

Peter stopped near the window through which he had entered and said, not looking at the other boy, “I… I want us to be more than just friends, Harry!”

So he really would. He was saying it.

“Even more than just best friends…” he continued quietly.

Harry walked over to him and stepped between Peter and the window, so he wasn’t able to run away.

“Are you saying… you feel more for me than just friendship?” he asked very careful.

Peter looked at the ground and was searching for an answer. If he had looked at Harry for just a second he would have found the right words immediately, they were written all over Harry’s face. But he didn’t look up.

“I-I don’t know what I’m saying,” he replied instead.

Harry took pity on his friend and hugged him. With his good arm around Peters shoulders, he pulled him close and wasn’t willing to let go before he wouldn’t hug him back.

Peter was surprised by this move and couldn’t resist long before closing his arms around Harry’s body and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Maybe that was what I was saying,” he muttered.

“Me too,” Harry replied quietly, “I too would want us to be more.”

He let his arm sink, stroked down Peters back and leaned back a little, looking into his beautiful green eyes again. He realized with great amusement that Peter was flabbergasted and at a loss of words.

“I think this is the first time I see the great Peter Parker speechless,” he teased.

“I… er… I really just didn’t-”

Harry shut his blabbering up by gently locking lips with Peter. It worked like a charm. Peters whole body tingled as they kissed, no sensation he had ever had as Spider-man came even close to this.

“That’s a better outcome than I would have imagined,” he muttered against Harry’s lips as they parted.

Harry just chuckled, “I’m glad you came tonight. I really thought you had replaced me with Ock, but I think I can throw all these fears out the window now.”

“Promotion from best friend to boyfriend… well who could have seen this coming?” Peter joked.

Harry let go of him. He felt all warm and fuzzy now and happier than ever during the last months.

“The next time you come here, you better wear clothes not that revealing,” he said grinning, sliding his gaze down a little and back up to Peter’s face, “Otherwise I barely think straight.”

Peter just laughed, “Don’t worry. You don’t have to think straight from now on out. Gay will work just fine for me.”

“Stupid jokes.”

“My trade mark!”

“Indeed,” Harry agreed, “Smoothie tomorrow is still standing?”

“Of course,” Peter agreed, “Now more than ever.”

He wanted to make a step towards the window, but hesitated.

Tightly holding his mask, he turned back to Harry and asked, “Can we… kiss again? Maybe?”

Upon this request Harry felt how he blushed and just hoped it wouldn’t be to obvious in the darkened room that was only illuminated by the TV and a small lamp by the bed.

“Of course,” he said, “also you don’t have to ask every time you want to kiss me, when we’re dating from now on.”

They shared another kiss, butterflies in their stomachs and all lightheaded. After that Peter put on his mask, opened the window and jumped out. Harry looked after him, hearing his overjoyed cheers as he flew away into the bright night of New York City.

With a smile and red cheeks Harry closed his window, knowing that tomorrow a whole new chapter would begin for him and Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Parksborn story. 
> 
> I binched the show and threw myself onto that ship like super quick. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little story ^^


End file.
